Possibly
by angie3234
Summary: This is my first south park fanfiction. Yeah, it probably sucks and the chapters are gonna be kinda short... the main pairing is Terrance Mephisto and Red/Rebecca.
1. Chapter 1

I roll my eyes as I listen to my two best friends argue . "That's not fair, Bill! You're totally cheating! That's gay," Fosse says with an angry edge to his voice.

"You're the gay one!" Bill replies.

I slam my hand of cards on Fosse's coffee table and conclude to myself that our game of poker is over. I make my way to his kitchen and open his fridge. I can still hear the faint sounds of them bickering as I rummage through his fridge. I grab one of his dad's beers and quickly open it.

"Terrence, you comin' man?"

"Yeah," I yell back to Fosse who is clearly trying to avoid a fight with Bill. I softly laugh to myself and sip at my beer, remembering all the times they fought but got over it almost as quickly as the fight started. As I sit down, I can't help but think about Rebecca. Her long red hair that sashays down her back with eyes almost as pretty as…

"Earth to shitface!" Bill yells slapping me in the face.

I merely roll my eyes and fight the urge to fight back. I know if I tried, I could send him to the hospital. Growing up in South Park teaches you how to fight back. "Whatever dude, it's almost midnight. I gotta go or else my asshole of a dad's gonna get all Hitler on me," I mumble and head out the door. Bill decides to leave also and follows me out the door. I climb into my old Ford pickup truck and stick my key in the ignition. It won't start.

"Come on, you stupid fucking piece of shit," I yell between clenched teeth. It finally starts and I make my way home. After about ten minutes I arrive at my dad's lab and jump out of the rusty piece of shit that is my truck.

I open the large doors of our house and find my dad, Alphonse Mephisto, working on another one of his many-assed creatures. "Hey dad." He nods in my direction and continues with his pointless work. Yeah, thanks for caring dad.

I climb up our stairs and head to my room. I click on my computer and check my e-mail. Junk, junk, junk… Just the regular shit. I flop onto my bed and groan realizing that I have school tomorrow. I restrain myself from getting wasted with the huge mass of liquor I hide under my bed. I don't think a hangover on a Monday would benefit me that much. Instead, I strip down until I have only my boxers on and reluctantly go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in front of South Park High before sighing and dragging myself into the crowded hell hole. Bill and Fosse trail behind me punching each other in the arm and laughing. I spot our grade's slut, Bebe, making out with yet another random guy that appears to be Kenny, while her friends laugh and gossip next to her. Then, I spot her.

Her brown eyes crinkle when she smiles and her hair sways with each movement of hers. She spots me and we make eye contact. Her beautifully proportioned faced with gorgeous rosy cheeks lights up. She makes her way out of her group of friends and approaches me, hips swaying left to right.

_Act cool. Don't blow this, you asshole…_

"Hey Terrance!" She smiles and pushes a strand of vibrant red hair out of her face.

"H- hi," I stutter and I feel my face blush slightly. _Very nice… smooth one you fuckin dork. _

"Do you have Friday's homework? I didn't finish it." _We had homework? Fuck!_

"No, sorry Red. I forgot we had any." I let out a nervous chuckle and she shrugs.

"Oh well… Thanks anyways…" She turns to walk away. I am about to stop her and ask her out when, of course, Bill pushes me and we head to our lockers.

Red and I have been friends since third grade. We sat together on the bus, ate lunch together, and played at recess. Our friendship started to fade in the fourth grade when she became more popular. Even then, she invited me to Bebe's whore party when all the girls were trying to act like Paris Hilton and became total sluts. I believe that was when I had my first kiss… with her. Of course it was during a game of spin-the-bottle but still… And right after that kiss, I fell in love. I've been with other girls since then but I still loved her more than anything.

I slump down into my chair in homeroom. I look around the room. Kyle is staring longingly at Stan, Kenny is making out with Bebe, again, Craig is sharing a coffee with his boyfriend Tweek. Cartman is shoving a bagel down his throat at an alarming speed and Clyde is listening to his iPod and texting. In the far corner of the room, Wendy, Lola, Annie, Millie, Heidi, and Red are talking like all girls do. Bill and Fosse are talking to Stan. I just can't wait until junior year is over…

The end of the day arrives after what seems like forever. I unlock my locker and grab my books. Pip opens his which is adjacent to mine. "Ello, Terrance!" he says cheerfully despite the fresh bruise underneath his left eye. I nod. "What seems to be the matter? You seem rather depressed!" His blue eyes are filled with concern.

I groan remembering Rebecca and how I missed the opportunity to finally, after all these years, ask her out. "I don't wanna talk about it," I mumble under my breath.

"All righty then! Have a good day!" He pretty much skips away. I can't help but smile at his sunny disposition. No wonder Damien loves him…

I drive home and slam my car door. I decide not to do my homework and instead watch television. "Motherfuckin TV. There's nothing fucking on." I turn it off and storm into my room. I find my box of weed under my bed and roll myself a joint.

I really need this right now.

Dinner was the equivalent of eating shit, so I didn't eat much despite my major case of the munchies. Instead, I pick up Bill and Fosse and we head to the diner in the center of town. There aren't many choices here when it comes to restaurants. We eat like a pack of wild animals. That's when I notice who's sitting in the booth diagonal from us. My eyes widen and I run my fingers through my long, dark brown hair. I exhale and prepare my next move.


End file.
